


高举双手，伸向群星（put your hands to the constellations）

by aivsl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oh No He's Hot, Reincarnation, To Be Jossed, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三次事前见面</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （在所有的色彩之外）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put your hands to the constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156169) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



> 译注：这篇写在AOA#1之前Loki收集五把钥匙拿到Gram时，所以内容上会有部分跟漫画实际后续发展有出入

洛基把自己新的公寓地址短信到索尔的史塔克手机上，还有日期和时间。索尔已经听闻了一些传言，尽管尚未亲眼验证，因此他带上了几罐麦芽酒，以防万一。

“也就是说，那些传言都是真的。”

“是的。”

索尔喝了太多麦芽酒，而在他们解决完这几罐麦芽酒后，洛基又拿出几瓶红酒，而两个人又一声不吭地干掉了两瓶。

直到深夜，洛基开口，“我开始享受我的新身体了，它比另一个身体耐得住酒精考验。”

“我想知道你是怎么得到这个身体的，弟弟？”

索尔想，也许，他大概更喜欢那个更年幼的洛基。至少那个洛基的身高还挺难在他后背捅上一刀。

“哦你懂的，用魔法。”愧疚自他脸上一闪而过，虽然转瞬即逝，却真真切切。索尔有些好奇。愧疚之情跟他兄弟可不熟，即便难得有几分，也持续不了多久。

索尔转过头，自打进屋以来，首次开始勘察起起这间公寓。“你会回阿斯嘉迪亚吗？”

“也许以后会。不过在此之前我还有点活要干。你最好别问是什么。”

“我觉得我该跟关心你一点。”

“我觉得，哥哥，”洛基说着，迅速又顺畅地坐到索尔的腿上，“你该少说点话，多吻我几下。”

“洛基。”索尔说道，他试图摆出劝诫的口吻，却只能发出粗重的声音，仿佛嗓子忽然哑了似的。

（他总是那么软弱，当事关他的家人时。

他总是那么软弱，当事关洛基时。

可他会自豪地展现那些伤疤，因为这是他最爱的人们留给他的。

而那些由他最爱的洛基留给他的——它们几乎是他的臻宝。）

“这可不明智。”

“大概吧。可是现在我有个全新的身体，再说了，我把我昂贵的酒和一流的谈话技巧浪费在某个呆在我客厅里的超辣金发男身上，又希望他有点表示，还有比这更恰当的行动吗？”

索尔发现自己的手已经围上了洛基的腰，上一次像这样触碰洛基已经是很久以前的事了，久到那时的洛基还像眼前的一样年轻又明丽。愤怒与憎恨曾占据了那张脸，可如今在索尔眼前的脸又是如此年轻，如此生机勃勃。

（那么，他还怎能说不？）

洛基脱掉他的衬衫，扔到一旁，却在索尔看着他时犹豫了。

“为什么。”索尔问。

“为什么不？”

索尔皱起眉。

“若以存在主义论调来回答这个问题，大概就是我们无可避免的总要走到这一步。想听更有趣的答案的话，我是个年轻火辣的神，至少身体上是，而你在最性感的复仇者排行榜上占居榜首已经第十个年头了，我们又都在这里，再说我想要你，我知道你也想要我，所以为什么不？”

“唔。”索尔应道。这不是个令人满意的答复，不过话又说回来，洛基从不会轻易地让索尔得到他想要的答案，从不会讲述一个无法让他如接受真理一般信服的谎言，并用此来说服索尔。

（索尔大概就是个傻瓜。一直都是个白痴，永远都是，就像洛基曾经说过的那样。）

洛基在索尔脸上留下一串吻，见索尔毫无反应，便又停了下来。他的脸上流露出几分不确定的神色。“喂，索尔？”

索尔摸了摸在洛基颈间泛着微光的钥匙，“应该由我去打开它，拿起那把剑。父亲说那是我与生俱来的权利。”

“可你把钥匙给我了。我想你明白那是多愚蠢的行为。”

“我觉得在今晚把你带上床大概会比这更不明智。”

“我们不需要去床上。”洛基说道，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“是的，”索尔说，最终举起他的手，摆在洛基的大腿上。“我们不需要。”

“吻我。”

明早，索尔会为了今晚做下的两个决定后悔，不过当下，他只是闭上眼，将他刚才说过的付诸行动。


	2. （穿新衣的恶魔）

“你若打算背叛我，”索尔说，“至少请在事前礼节性地通知我一下，弟弟。”

洛基在他面颊的一侧留下一个吻，随后是另一侧。“我保证。”

-

艾尔-格拉姆轻易贯穿他的胸膛，仿若一把炽热的小刀切开黄油。盔甲、血肉、骨头和神性的部分——

若欲弑神，便需要一把专门为此锻造的武器。

索尔单膝着地，另一只膝盖也紧随其后。

-

众神之母说，“相信我们，我们知道他在做什么。”

索尔不信她们，可他相信洛基，而这让他无数次感觉如同傻子一般。

“她们在我洗澡的时候来找我，”洛基说，“这可真令人困扰——我猜芙蕾雅大概是忘了，我是她的儿子。”

“你不必这么做。”索尔说。

“啊，可我必须这么做。为了赎罪啦诸如此类的。再说了，这可是纽约城里还不错的公寓，也没什么不好。”

即使达不到复仇者大厦这样的程度，但只要洛基愿意，他肯定能住进更好的地方。因此索尔闭上嘴，只是装作理解地点点头。

-

世界相撞城市燃烧原始泥浆获复苏而一个女人对他说，“神明啊，我们的结合会诞下美丽的新生。你觉得如何？”

可我的心早已属于另一个人。索尔很想这么说。

但这并不是恰当的时机，因此他换了个话题。一个毫无意义的话题。

-

洛基脱下衬衣、牛仔裤和鞋子，全身赤裸地站在他面前。他的身体反射着微光，如此苍白，和他的黑发形成鲜明对比。

他是那么美丽。

他是个神，新生的神。

“喂，别杵在那里就盯着我看，太下流了，索尔。”

“你以前有没有——”

“我还记得。”洛基说，他的眼神暗了暗。“过去的已经过去了，现在是现在。我是提利昂，你是——别在意。我们改天再玩角色扮演的游戏吧。”

索尔慢慢地褪下衣服，看着洛基目不转睛地盯着他、带着欣赏眼神逐渐深邃。

索尔是个神，他生来便是供人崇拜的。

但不该是被这位年幼的神明，在如此一段岁月中，像这样被崇拜。

-

构筑师触摸他的心，说，“一个甘愿流血又博爱的神明，是多么软弱。”

“那就顺其自然。”索尔说。

 

-

“我做了很可怕的事情，”洛基说，“他做的。”

“他？”

“这事有点复杂。我们永远是我们记忆中的自己吗？”

索尔拍了拍洛基的背，起身亲吻他裸露的肩膀。“我们是传说，仅此而已。每个传说都能重写。即便不行，也总能插入新的篇章。我们可以改变，无需重复过去的自己，弟弟。”

“我很害怕。”

“我在这里。”

“我希望自己还知道为什么那么恨你，”他转过头，于是索尔看到了他的眼睛，半遮的睫毛留下阴影，“我记得那些事，但我没法体会那样的感受。”

索尔把吻留在他的眉间。“我爱他，我也爱你，你永远是我的洛基。”

“我会背叛你的。”

“我知道。”

-

“这次是从背后，弟弟。”索尔喘着气，满嘴鲜血。

洛基俯下身，在他耳边轻声说，“我已经告诉过你了。”

“是啊，你做到了。”


	3. （魔法时刻）

索尔把雷神之锤扔出玻璃窗，洛基同它一起飞了出去。他落在阳台上，谢天谢地这里没有复仇者。“哎哟，”当索尔落在洛基身边时，他说，“顺便一提，这可一点都不丢脸。拜托你帮我个小忙？”

索尔一只手捡起雷神之锤，一只手拉起洛基。“你变重了。”他说着，松开了捏着洛基的外套手。

洛基拽了拽衣角，微微皱眉。“我长大了，仅此而已。”

“唔，我可不觉得我会认同。”

“认同我长大？对我们俩来说不都很好。”

“哪方面？”索尔问，而洛基只是摇摇头。

“作为一个神，你可真难找，哥哥。”

“我很忙——不忙的时候基本都在这里。”

“你知道，这栋楼会把我这样的人拒之门外。”洛基抬起头，眯着眼，仿佛在思考如何才能干净利落地搞定复仇者大厦的防御系统。

“试都别去试，洛基。”洛基低下仰着的头，笑了起来，索尔说，“跟我来。”

洛基抓住他的肩头，“我们没必要走着去。”

“我更喜欢走过去。”

“啊，那就听你的。”

他把洛基带去附近的公园，拿起他忘在长凳下的包。

“你在喂鸭子。”洛基惊讶地说。

“是啊。”

他们在这儿坐着的时候，没人不识趣地凑过来。部分是天色已晚的缘故，部分是的原因他自己也很清楚，他有壮硕的体格，即便他的脚边还散落着一把面包屑。

“你还记得吗，”在一片鸭子求食的鸣叫声中，洛基问，“那些巨人——他们叫什么来着？”

“你的手臂圈住一个，像骑马一样骑在他身上。”那时他的兄弟是那么美丽，如同现在的他一样，可没人会承认他的这些：他是个约顿人，他沉迷于恶作剧，没有一位神喜欢他，因此他们的父亲才会接纳他。尽管索尔永远不会说出口，可他对这点一直抱有极大的恐惧：如果洛基明白了，他会有什么感受？而事后，他依旧保持沉默，因为若是洛基知道加诸于他身上的力量，又会怎么样？那时，索尔还没开窍。

“更像是他骑着我。”洛基说，“那可不是什么愉快的经历，我告诉你。”微笑自他脸上被抹去，而索尔伸手按到他的太阳穴上。“你还记得——”

“不，我——”他陷入沉默，拿出面包撕开扔给鸭子。“你为了什么监视我？”

“我猜是老习惯使然。你打碎了史塔克的酒桌。”

“他会修好它的——他总能修好的。复仇者大厦就是用来被我这种人破坏的。”

洛基大笑。“有些时候这也是事实，我猜。”他的笑容消失了。“我也当过一阵复仇者。我当过少年复仇者，不过我觉得这也能算。该算进复仇者里，不是吗？”糟透了的疑虑，洛基叹了口气。“他们不怎么喜欢我。”

“因为他们只知道你的名声，不知道真正的你。”

“不，我确信他们也不喜欢真正的我。提醒我将来哪天再跟你讲讲。”

也许索尔该坚持现在就了解事情真相，要求洛基给出他长长的罪行列表。事态总会比洛基预计的更糟糕，那么现在到底会有多糟？“将来哪天。”他重复着。

他把洛基的下巴捧在掌中，洛基问，“那么，你又怎么想？”

“你很美。”索尔说。

于是他们就这样坐着，喂了一会儿鸭子。


End file.
